Foreign Affairs
by Yashagirl24
Summary: Just another fantasy story starring my favorite couple! This go around, Lucy is a celestial princess in the human kingdom of Fiore. Natsu is the prince of a dragon race where his father wants to rule the kingdom and rid it of humans! With some romance, a prophecy, and a race against time, the two come together to save the kingdom from the Warlord of Death! Rating for language.
1. The Princess of Stars

_Hello all! It's your lovely author come to say hi. Thanks for viewing my story and please be gentle in the reviews. This came to me as I was drawing one day so I hope you like it! This story does switch between Lucy and Natsu's POV so just keep an eye out for the cues._

 _Thanks!_

 _~yashagirl24 :3_

* * *

Ch. 1 The Princess of Stars

(Lucy's POV)

It started out like any other day in Fiore. Servants bustling about with chores, my father writing some new document to implement, and then there's me. Sitting at my desk, trying to translate my latest set of ancient celestial text my tutor had just given me. You would think that an almost of age stellar princess would be able to explore the county, finding new adventures and prosperous things for her kingdom. But no. Here I am, pondering my existence. Hell, even the villagers have more fun than—

"Lucy! Are you almost done with your assignment?" shouts my tutor, Mr. Andervale

"Almost, Mr. Andervale! I'm still stuck with this little section. Maybe we can take a break? I need to clear my head with some fresh air." Before he could begin his protest, I stand up and start marching out the big oak door. I almost make my escape when my father 'harrumphs' at me. Oh boy. I slowly turn around and peek at him from behind the door.

"Yes, Father?"

"You know better than that, Lucy. You need to finish your studies before you go out."

"I know, but it's so nice out today. I really wanted to converse with the villagers before it became dark. Will you grant me pardon, just this once? I'll finish that piece after dinner."

He looks at me with his large, brown eyes and I just feel that he's going to say no. Admitting defeat to my inner self, I slowly turned back to where I was. Before I could make a step, he spoke.

"Just this once. Only because you share a love for our people as much as I do."

Between my shock and Mr. Andervale looking horrified, my father chuckled. He got up and shuffled over to stand in front of me.

"Go, young one. Enjoy what's left of this day."

"Thank you, Father. Good day, Mr. Andervale." I bowed to my tutor and kissed my father on the cheek before turning to leave. After shutting the door, I practically skipped back to my room. My day has just turned for the better.

 _ **X X X**_

"King Jude, not to go against your wishes, but why let her leave? If she doesn't buckle down and learn this material, she will never have the resolve to finish anything! Let alone run this kingdom one day!"

"Now Andervale, all work and no play rots the brain. And for someone like Lucy, she needs to be free every once in awhile. At least while she's able to." Jude looked down at the stack of reports on his desk. Lucy wanting to leave worked in his favor as he needed to call a strategy meeting.

"My king, not to pry, but have the Dragons made another attack?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They're getting closer to the central kingdom. Plus, I can't keep losing our farm villages like this. Those beasts are leaving them devoid of life."

"Damn. We need to act soon. Staying neutral is not working anymore."

"I know. Andervale, go collect the horsemen. We need a plan."


	2. Prince of Dragons

_Hello again! Sorry Ch. 1 is so short. These will get longer as I keep going. So there's Introduction #1, lets move on to the next!_

 _~yashagirl24 :3_

* * *

Ch. 2 The Prince of Dragons

(Natsu's POV)

The cool wind of night began to blow through the hills as the sun set against the horizon. My only solace in the day was watching night come alive. For some reason or another, I felt calm watching the stars appear to grant the moon company. If only night stayed around all the time. Before I could watch the stars begin to dance, I heard armor stomping from behind.

"Hey, you mind? You're ruining my peace and quiet." The young soldier stopped immediately, scared stiff. And he had every right to, considering I could fry him to a crisp if I wanted to.

"I'm s-sorry great Prince, b-but the king requests y-your presence." he stumbled.

"Geez, could you stutter any more? It's not like I'm gonna kill you. Lighten up." As I rose, he dropped to the ground in a low bow.

"I'm sorry, sir! Won't happen again! Thank you for your mercy!"

"Whatever. Just get back to your post." I strode past him quickly and headed towards the dismantled village. Already seeing the Ebony Knights surrounding the only hut not in ashes, I assumed father was waiting inside. Walking towards the door, I nodded to the knights standing guard as they let me pass.

Shuffling into the smaller hut, only a fire lit the room to show my father sitting behind a makeshift desk. He was studying a piece of parchment until I walked in, which in turn he put down to look at me. I stood square in the middle of the room and faced him as I announced myself.

"Good evening sir, what are my orders?" I stood still, letting the fire light dance over me as father stared me down. He then stood and walked over to me. I will admit, he looked menacingly evil as he stood there in his armor with his large black wings looming on the sides. He was also taller than me, which didn't help either. But i'm never scared, just intimidated. I looked up only to see his hard stare turn into a smirk.

"Good evening, my son. So quick to receive orders? I figured we could have a chat."

"A chat, sir? Have I done something wrong?" Now this worried me. We never just "chat". I receive orders and leave. That's it.

"Yes, my boy. A chat. Come, sit. You've been working hard, have a rest." He pushed me towards the makeshift couch set up as I took a seat. He sat next to me and grabbed a bottle of wine sitting next to it. He spoke as he poured us a drink.

"So. Natsu. You're 18 now, correct?"

"Yes sir, as of last Wednesday."

"Splendid. Then I have a small gift for you." After handing me my glass, he dug in the small satchel on his hip. My confusion only grew though once he produced a small key and handed it to me. It was gold with a star at the top, encrusted with small sapphires.

"Excuse me for speaking out, but what does this go to?"

"Hopefully, the future of our kingdom. Are you aware of the royal family in the celestial kingdom?"

"It's just King Jude, right? Didn't his queen die forever ago?"

"Yes, she did. 17 years ago. During childbirth."

"Childbirth? I didn't know they had a child."

"Oh yes. And not just any child. A celestial princess. One that can harness the power of the cosmos. The key you hold in your hand is part of a grand prophecy to bring the Dragons back into their place as gods!"

"Father...what does this mean I have to do?"

"Why it's simple my son. The prophecy says that the Dragon Prince tames the power of the Celestial Princess to bring his people into fruition. To gain that power for our own, you must kill her."


	3. Hidden in the Weeping Willow

_Hello! I'm so glad this story is *somewhat* taking off! Here's the next chapter, do enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Just the plot. Characters and names belong to Hiro Mashima. :3_

* * *

Ch. 3 Hidden in the Weeping Willow

(Lucy POV)

 _BONG. BONG. BONG._

The last midnight bell rang out through the night signaling the next day. The village and its occupants were sleeping peacefully, waiting for the dawn.

"Damn it, where's my cloak?" I said rummaging through my trunk. I was all set to go out but couldn't find my cloak. About to lose my marbles, I stood up and looked around my room. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a purple piece of fabric hanging off a corner chair.

"There you are!" Snatching the garment off the chair, I threw it on along with my satchel and proceeded to my door. I moved swiftly through the halls, the guards not giving me any trouble as they have been paid for their silence. Outside of the castle walls, I take in the scenery before me. Beautiful rolling hills draped in moonlight, with the forest sitting at the horizon. Millions of stars dancing above a night sky. A big,full moon gazing at us up above. It was absolutely breathtaking. Gliding down the remaining castle steps, I broke off into a sprint towards the forest. Gods, it felt good to be free. No-one to bark orders or tell me how to act. It was just me and the surrounding nature. The moon trickled through the treetops as I began to enter the forest, looking for my hidden path. Heading down the winding way, I watched the forest open up to my favorite hidden pond. The weeping willow next to it danced lightly in the breeze and caused ripples in the water as the branches waved into it. I strolled over and sat in my spot, nestled between the gap in the roots. Taking out my journal, I continued writing my passage I feel asleep to the night before. Hopefully I get to chapter 7 before the end of the night.

xXx

(Natsu's POV)

xXx

 _You must kill her. Take the night to formulate a plan. I expect one first thing in the morning._

His words still echoed in my head. How the hell I was going to do this, I had no idea. This was a princess. An extremely high end assassination. If I misstep once, i'm dead. As my thoughts ran rampant, I walked towards the adjacent forest not caring where it took me. A small winding path became visible, which took me deeper into the forest.

'I didn't see this path earlier when I scouted some of this forest. Wonder where it goes…'

Not exactly seeing where I was going, I pressed on through the trees. The small hike was getting my mind off of things, which was something I desperately needed. The trees finally parted away as I came across a pond in the middle of the forest. The small space was secluded by the surrounding forest as only a tall weeping willow sat next to the pond side. I was almost awestruck with the beauty of this scene, as it captured the essence of night perfectly. I stepped forward to further explore this spot but was struck still by the sound of someone humming.

'Someone is here. I better keep quiet…'

I crouched down and started to slink towards the noise, moving around the pond edge as I did. I kept watching as the font of the weeping willow came into view, seeing the branches part slightly against the water they dipped into. The parting branches revealed to me not only the tree hidden by its foliage, but also the source of the noise. She sat hunched over a notebook in her lap, her long blonde hair cascading around her face as she looked down. As she scribbled more things into her book, she occasionally tucked her hair behind her ear only for it to fall back to where it once was. She hummed some sort of song that I wasn't familiar with, but it sounded heavenly none the less. Unsure of what came over me, I snapped my dragon's armor off and proceeded to go talk to her. I needed to find out who she was.

xXx

(Lucy's POV)

xXx

I was stuck. How the hell am I going to finish this chapter? I brought up this scene so well, I didn't know how to end it. Of all the times to get writers block! Sighing at my inability to finish, I looked back over the pond and watched the fireflies dance above the water's surface. It was so calming, I wish I could just stay here forever.

"Excuse me, miss?"

I froze at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. I thought I was alone, that no one could find me here in my special place. And that's the last thing my father needs is his princess getting kidnapped, or worse...Trying not to panic, I quickly grabbed my things and sprinted out of the tree.

"Hey, wait! Come back!"

The voice called after me, but I still ran. Luckily for me, nobody in the kingdom can run faster than I ca-

 _WOOSH!_

A dark being jumped into the space in front me, stopping me in my tracks. Large crimson wings laid unfurled across the ground as the creature remained in a crouched position. It glanced up suddenly and began to rise before me, causing my knees to buckle under me in fear.

"This is it. I'm going to die…" I muttered softly, closing my eyes as I waited for it to strike. Hopefully father will forgive me.


	4. Not All Dragons Are Bad

_Welcome back! I hope you are enjoying this so far! Some backstory starting to develop here and in the next chapter. Again, I own nothing and be gentle with me in the reviews! Thanks much!_

 _~yashagirl24 :3_

* * *

Ch. 4 Not All Dragons Are Bad

(Lucy's POV)

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm not going to kill you!"

Slowly opening my eyes, I was shocked at what it had just said. I'm not going to die? Thank the gods!

"You're not?" I questioned, hoping to hear him speak again.

"Of course not, I have no reason to. Now come on, get up. You'll get your clothes dirty." he said as he helped me back on my feet. At this point, I began to observe the creature before me that gave me mercy. He was tall and muscular, with only a tank top and black pants on. He had a full head of spiked pink hair which hid part of his pointed ears and also had markings on his body the same color as his wings. He was quite a sight overall and I couldn't help but drink him in.

'Such a handsome man...man...wait, he's not a man! He's..!' realization hitting me like a ton of bricks caused me to back away from him quickly.

"You're a dragon! A dragon! Why haven't you slaughtered me yet?!" He looked at me, his mood changing quickly as he fired back at me.

"Not all dragons are mongrels! And I'm not gonna kill you, ya airhead! I just said that!"

"Airhead? Who's the airhead here? Or did you forget that you all slaughter humans on a daily basis?"

"That's not our fault! The king is the one who commands us to! And we know better than to go against the king."

"You're going against him right now by sparing me." He stopped and looked away after I said that. He knew I was right. A dragon never spares a human if they find one. That's what they're here for, to overthrow us and gain power over this land. But I'll be damned if they think they can win. I'll die trying.

"...I guess I am. Huh." He walked closer to me and stuck his hand out. Looking at me with his ebony eyes, it seemed like it he was pleading with me.

"Truce? I don't want to fight, I want to be friends. That's why I came over to you in the first place." He left his question hanging in the air as his hand stayed extended out to me. I shouldn't even ponder the thought of befriending a dragon. I would be betraying my kingdom and everything it stands for. But...I hate violence. And if this is the start to a truce with the race that threatens us, so be it. It's my duty as a princess of Fiore.

"Truce. Thank you for your mercy, friend. My name is Lucy."

xXx

(Natsu's POV)

xXx

"Lucy, huh? That's a pretty name. I'm Natsu." I said as I gripped her hand. It was small compared to mine, almost delicate like a lily.

"Natsu...interesting. So what brings you to my small hideaway, Natsu?" She began to lead me back to the weeping willow as we spoke, finally seeing her little nook in the tree.

"Not too sure really, I just happened to stumble across it as I was exploring the forest."

"Ah, I understand. So sorry to pry, but how are you so close to the main kingdom? Last I heard, the army was still weeks away in the mountains." I figured she would ask that...I guess let the anarchy continue.

"No, the army just struck a village not to far from here yesterday. I'm...uh...just a hand for the king. You know, care for him and whatnot."

"Really? You're that close to the Warlord of Death?"

"Warlord of Death? That's quite a name. Who came up with that one?"

"My people did since that's what he brought when he returned to this land. War and death. Not to be rude, but do you even know why you are fighting in this war against us?" she looked solemn as she spoke, knowing this topic was a soft spot on her heart.

"Yes and no. Our king told us that your people took away our kingdom and almost destroyed our race some years ago and he is taking back what is rightfully ours."

"Is that so? Well, I'm about to blow your mind. Let me tell you what really happened."


	5. The First Proclamation (Backstory)

_Welcome to the backstory! Do forgive me if it seems a little short, but this was the best way to explain all that brought this plot on. I do hope you are enjoying it so far!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima. I just own the plot. :3_

Ch. 5 The First Proclamation

(As told by Lucy)

Around 25 years ago, the kingdom of Fiore was a peaceful place in which humans and dragons lived together. The two races lived harmoniously, using each others abilities to make life an almost utopia. The grand king Stephen ruled high but mercifully and was loved by all his people. His only son, Jude, was 18 at the time and was in training to take over the throne for when his father passed. When not busy with royal duties, Jude would always go and visit the four Horsemen down in the training camps. The four horsemen are the most powerful captains in the royal army and are the king's personal guards when needed. Out of the four, there was a dragon captain by the name of Igneel that was Jude's good friend. He would train Jude to become a powerful warrior so he can stand and fight with his kingdom if he ever had to. They spent many days and nights training on the battlefield as well as learning how to strategize armies during times of conflict. Igneel was the perfect role model for Jude, and King Stephen couldn't be happier. But even the most perfect people have ulterior motives hidden behind closed doors, and what Igneel hid was something no one could have ever expected. During the kingdom's annual Magnolia festival, Igneel escorted King Stephen to the royal throne room to help him retrieve the traditional Magnolia scepter. The scepter was to be given to Jude that evening, to officially announce his formal coronation date to the people of Fiore. Unbeknownst to Stephen though, Igneel had other plans. Wanting the power of the entire kingdom to himself and for dragons to rule high, he killed the aged king with the royal scepter. Igneel then proceeded to go and find Jude to push the rest of his plan into place. When he returned with the young prince, Jude was horrified to find his murdered father sitting on the throne with the scepter in hand. After watching him cry out for his lost father, Igneel then attacked Jude from behind. His beating also came with a warning: Relinquish your title to me or receive the same fate as your father. Realizing what had driven his friend to betray them, Jude released his inner rage and began fighting back. His training had always taught him to be prepared, so he pulled the small dagger hidden in his boot and stabbed Igneel straight in his abdomen. Blinded by his actions, he didn't see the attack coming and slumped to the floor after the strike. Taking the open opportunity, Jude ran and called the other horsemen to aid him. They took Igneel away as well as the old king so they would prepare him for the funeral. Jude, finding the courage to take charge, went to the royal army and sent out his first proclamation as newly placed king: _All peoples born under the dragon race are hereby banished from the Fiore kingdom. Any dragon caught within the kingdom lines will be executed._

And so the armies went forth, dismissing all the dragons from the kingdom and escorting them away. Though Igneel murdered his father, Jude didn't have the heart to kill his old friend. He sent him away with the rest of the dragon people and proceeded to clean up the kingdom from this tragedy. He never told anyone what really happened, only that the dragon people tainted the royal family and were not to be trusted. No one questioned the king and learned to adapt to the new human only way of life. The rest is history after that, up to what we know now. Peaceful until Igneel, or the Warlord of Death, came back 1 year ago to wreck havok and try to take over once more. Hopefully he can be stopped one day, so the bloodshed can finally end.


	6. The Crystal Key

_Back to back chapters! SInce I am lazy author that took to long to post again...my deepest apologies! Please do enjoy the next chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, HIro Mashima does! I just have the plot to my name._

Ch. 6 The Crystal Key

(Natsu's POV)

"I...I don't know what to say. That's horrific…" I finally pushed out after she ended her tale. The air was almost too thick, it made it hard to breath. I couldn't believe what I just heard. What in the actual hell was father thinking, almost killing the entire royal family for power?! That's insane! And he's trying to make me do it again!

"Yeah. Not very many know, but I figured if I told at least one dragon the truth, I could make a difference."

"Maybe. The king is just too powerful though. It would be difficult to turn an entire army against him."

"True. We need a plan. But all things considered, I didn't even ask if you are against this war or if you want to go against your people for the greater good. Would you work with a human to stop this? Or are you going to go back to your king and tell him everything you learned?" She looked sad when she asked me, unsure if I would betray this newfound friendship we had made. But she was right about one thing: What was I going to do? What did I stand for? This moment with her has changed my entire outlook on what my life was and is supposed to be.

"I...uh, don't know. I need time to process this. It's a lot to take in, honestly."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that. You know, why don't we meet back here tomorrow? We can talk more then if you like." She stood and gathered her things after she asked, seeing as it was almost dawn. Where did the time go?

"Yeah, that's fine. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Our little secret." I smiled and extended my hand out to her again. She smiled back at me and shook my hand again, happy to see I was working with her. My heart sped up at her touch again, it seemed like electricity dancing across my hand. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Well, until tomorrow. I'll be here around midnight." what she said snapped me out of my daze and I finally let her hand go.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." She turned and then disappeared through the trees, probably to return to her small village. I followed suit and grabbed my armor before heading back to camp. I had a lot to think about before I see her again.

xXx

(Lucy's POV)

xXx

The sky had begun changing color by the time I returned back to my room and I was thankful no one was up just yet. Throwing my cloak and satchel on the chair in the corner, I flopped onto my bed not caring that I was still dressed. I looked at my hand again, not sure what I was looking for. It was so strange, it seemed like the nerve endings in my hand were on fire when he held it. I blushed at the thought of that moment again, even though it was as friendly as it was.

'Gods, why do I feel this way? I just met him a few hours ago! Geez...at least he's working with me. It's a step in the right direction. I need to formulate a plan though before I see him again. Well, maybe after some sleep.'

I nestled against my pillows and started drifting into a sleep, hopefully to a dream filled with dragons.

X A few hours later X

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The knocking startled me awake, as I mumbled out a quick "come in" to whomever stood behind the door. As I rose off my bed, I looked over and found father standing next to the vanity gazing at my mother's jewelry box. I hopped off and stood next to him as he pulled out mother's favorite pendant. It was a small crystal star that had circular sapphires in between the points and hung on a simple silver chain.

"Small, simple and beautiful...just like she was. And just like you grew up to be, thank the gods. Your mother would be so proud if she saw you now."

"I would hope so. You tell me that enough." I said as I smiled at him. He chuckled slightly and kissed my forehead in good morning.

"Only because it's true. Now get dressed, we have someplace to go today."

"Go? Where are we off to father?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Just meet me down in the foyer when you're ready." he said with a turn.

"Yes, father. I'll be right down." He closed my door as he left, to which I grabbed an airy gown to wear about. Light teal in color, it had just enough tulle to give it the look of a gown without all the extra heavy stuff to drag around. Slipping on my flats, I left the vicinity of my room and glided down the stairs to meet him. After greeting him upon my descent, I began to follow him though the castle to the lower corridors.

"I wonder where he's taking me...all I know that's this way is the servant's chambers...'

I took hold of his arm so I didn't lose him as he took me down a few sets of stairs. It got darker and colder the lower we went and I knew we were deep beneath the castle. We finally arrived at a dead end wall which had a lone guard standing post in the center of it.

"Your majesty, please do enter." the soldier said as he turned to let us see the wall.

"Thank you, you are relieved of your post." The soldier saluted to us before he walked away towards the stairs, leaving us with the wall.

"Father, what are we doing with a wall? There's nothing here."

"Oh there is, young one. Hold on a moment." Digging in his pocket, he pulled out mom's pendant and held it out to the wall before us. Thinking he finally lost his mind, I was about to pull him away when a gush of air spilled from the bricks in front of us. Slowly, they shifted and parted to create a doorway for us to an unknown place.

"Father...what just happened? How did those move?" I asked as I began to question my own sanity. He didn't answer but instead pulled me forward into the darkness. I gripped his arm tightly until we suddenly stopped, watching as light finally spilled forward from miscellaneous torches throughout the room. How they even were lit, I have no idea. I'm not going to even ask though, as none of this makes sense. Glancing around the space, it was full of dusty bookshelves and a few desks. There were papers stacked in small piles and a lone book stand in the middle of the room, encased in glass.

"My Lucy, welcome to your mother's study. I have brought you here to tell you who you really are."


	7. Ultimatums

_I guess I can't stop today! I've been away from this for too long, lol. Here's the next chapter, please do enjoy! Do review as well, just be gentle ._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot!_

Ch.7 Ultimatums

(Natsu's POV)

After I had left the glen, I walked back to camp with my uncertainties. It seemed like my whole life and what we stood for was a lie. But then again, I wasn't a huge fan of this war anyway. I only did what I was told because of who I am, and a prince always fights for his people. But if anything, we just look like power hungry mongrels. Walking through the barracks, I looked over the army men that were working on one job or another. Others laid relaxed with minor wounds as the village people fought back with what they had. This war...was meaningless and depressing. I walked away from them and headed towards my father's makeshift office. I had to check in with him this morning and I wasn't looking forward to it. Striding through the door, I stood in the same spot I did last night and stood at attention. He was at his desk yet again, playing around with a map in front of him.

"Good morning, Natsu. I trust you have the assassination plan ready for the princess?" he said without looking up from his map.

"Actually sir, I have a question." What I was about to question might kill me. If I died right now, I hope Lucy gets through this war.

"A question? What is there to question about killing the princess of our enemy?" he was looking at me at this point. Swallowing hard, I continued.

"There is though. Why kill an innocent girl? And who knows if she has this power? I don't want to risk getting myself killed for something that isn't even real."

"Oh, it is. Would you like to know how? His queen, Leyla, was a celestial princess as well. She bore the next guardian before she passed on. If that girl realizes her powers, she could wipe us out with a flick of her finger! It would mean the end of everything we have fought for!" he slammed his fist on the desk with that last remark. He was getting angry and I didn't plan on letting up.

"What in the hell are we fighting for? All we do is slaughter innocent humans! They haven't tried attacking us at all this entire time! You already rule high over our race, isn't that enough for you?!"

He stood up quickly and stomped towards me. Grabbing me by the neck of my shirt, he yanked me right in front of his face as he proceeded to scream.

"NEVER! NOT UNTIL I HAVE MY REVENGE AND KILL THEM ALL!" His eyes were lit with rage as his knuckles began to turn white with pressure. Looking straight at me, he finally released my shirt and turned away from me. He sat back down, still reeling his temper in from that minor explosion.

"This displeases me, Natsu. I figured as my son, you would understand what we are trying to accomplish. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior again from you. You have 3 days to go and assassinate the celestial princess or I will kill you myself for your treason against me. Is this understood?" Wide eyed and barely able to breathe, i squeaked out a "yes" before I walked out.

Practically sprinting back to my tent, I scrambled to grab the little things I carried with me. I scribbled out a quick note that says I will return before the 3 days end and gave it to a soldier to deliver. Afterwards, I trekked back out to the forest to stay in the glen where we met. I was fortunate that no one else knows about this place except for Lucy, so I was safe. For now.

xXx

(Lucy's POV)

xXx

"What do you mean father? I am your daughter, Lucy. Have I not been these past 17 years?" I questioned as he looked at me with an almost sad expression.

"Yes, you have. But there is more to who you are then you are aware of. And who your mother was as well." Taking my hand, he put moms pendant inside my hand and turned over to one of the desks. Grabbing a small journal, he turned back to me and gave it to me as well.

"I am not the best at explaining things but, I can tell you the important pieces. Your mother was the daughter of the great Celestial King. A king that rules high, governing the cosmos and everything in it including us. She came here because of an important prophecy her father passed down to her. I didn't know of this until after we were married, but I didn't love her any less because of it. The destiny she carried was to bear the next celestial princess that would save humanity from evil. She served her father well, and now we will bestow upon you your rank and duty to the high king. Please, open that book with the pendant." Looking at the book, it had a small clasp that locked the book shut. The hole was star shaped, so taking mom's pendant I placed it inside and turned it slightly to the right. The book opened with a small click and I opened to the first page. The book began to glow in my hands as a small figure materialized from the light. She was only about 5 inches tall but was very beautiful from what I could see. The figure turned to look at me, and to my surprise began to speak.

"Hello, Lucy. It's so wonderful to see you." she said in her melodic voice.

"Um...hello? I guess? Who are you?" I asked, unsure of why I was talking to a book. Maybe I had finally lost it.

"No, you are not crazy. This is real, my dear Lucy. And this will seem strange but you are talking to your mother. I am Leyla."


	8. Celestial Beings

_Back yet again with another chapter! I do hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Please review if you find the chance! :3_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing Fairy Tail related. The plot is mine!_

Ch. 8

Celestial Beings

(Lucy's POV)

Wide eyed, I couldn't believe what I just heard. Looking closer, I noticed that she had a striking resemblance to the portrait that hung in father's office.

"M-mother? How…?" I started to tear up, unable to find words to express what was going on in my mind. I couldn't believe I was talking to my mother, my one and only mom that died giving birth to me.

"My dear, please don't cry. All will be alright, I promise. I do not have much time to speak though before the magic runs out."

"Ok...i'm sorry, mother. This is just a lot to take in. What did you have to say?" I wiped my eyes of the formed tears and held the book slightly closer to me, patiently waiting for her to speak again.

"My dear Lucy, you have been brought down to my chambers to finally receive your title and all that comes with your natural birthright. You have an important task ahead of you my child, so do be prepared for all that is to happen. Jude, my love, take the book from her if you would." Father walked over and took the book out of my hands and walked back a few paces. He stopped and held her in line of where I was standing, unsure of why he would stand that way.

"Are you ready my child?" she asked as she looked at me. I wasn't sure of what she was about to do, but I trusted her. I trusted my father. If I had a job to do, I would do it for her. I was the reason she left this world to begin with.

"Yes, mother." I stood tall, waiting for what was to happen. She then held her arms outstretched up to the sky, as she chanted something I couldn't understand. The room began to glow around her as she then looked straight at me before speaking.

"Under the name of the Celestial King, I, Leyla Heartfilia, former princess to the King, give my daughter her true title and magics. I name Lucy Heartfilfia the Celestial Princess under the Grand King and over the cosmos. All will bow before her name and will bend to her celestial magic. My the celestial spirits watch over you and grant you great power." she finished by pointing one finger at me and closing her eyes.

" _AWAKE!_ " All of the light shot forward at once, enveloping me in its essence. The light's warmth radiated through my whole body as I let it overcome me. I saw night wash over my vision as the stars and planets danced in the vast space before my eyes. It was beautiful...it seemed like I could stare at it forever. But then my vision returned to normal as the cosmos faded away, my eyes resting on my parents before me.

"Oh, Lucy. You truly are a celestial princess now. You look so beautiful, dear." Mother said as she held her hands to her chest, as if her heart would give out at any second.

"Yes, Lucy. Why don't you look in the mirror and see what your mother has bestowed upon you." he said as he set mother's book down on the table. He walked over to what I guessed was a mirror as he took the tan drape off of it and turned it to face me.

"Oh my stars…" I don't know what happened during my trance, but that light changed me in more ways than one. My blonde hair had grown longer as it reached down to my hips instead of my normal shoulder blade length. My teal dress was long gone as a midnight blue dress adorned with miniature sparkles flowed across my body instead. It seemed to mimic a greek goddess' dress as it hung onto my curves but still flowed like water at the bottom. A gold belt and shoulder rings held the dress in place as they shimmered against the dark colored fabric. The most astounding thing though was the crown now atop my head. It sat in the middle of my forehead and wrapped around towards the back so it would stay in place. Small circular sapphires trailed along the band as it lead up to the larger star in the very middle. A smaller crystal star sat in the center of that, finishing the piece with simplicity and regality.

"Where did all of this come from?"

"Gifts from the Celestial King, celebrating your name day. They are truly beautiful for our new celestial princess. Now, my dear Lucy, listen close. I have something important to explain to you."

Tearing my gaze away from my new found appearence, I turned and picked up her book so I could focus on what she said next.

"This title and magic you now bear holds a great prophecy behind it as well. You are already aware of the plight that holds this kingdom in fear. The only way to stop this madness is to eliminate the Warlord of Death. To do this though, is a challenge in itself. This is why we chose now to tell you of your title and your prophecy." she said.

"My prophecy? What do you mean?"

"Before I bore you into this world, the Celestial King visited me in a dream to tell me of what was to come of you in your life. He said to me that in times of great trouble, only you our princess would be able to save our lands. To bring the people back into fruition, the Celestial Princess needs to tame the power of the Dragon Prince. As it stands right now, I am not aware of who the dragon prince is but it is up to you to find him."

"How will I know that's it's him? And what does he mean by 'tame' him?" I asked hesitantly. I has so many questions, but I knew I didn't have time.

"I do know that the dragon prince holds the key to that case over there. The book contained within holds the secret to defeating the Warlord of Death. I found it here the morning after he visited me in my dream, but the key was nowhere to be had. All was planned in accordance by The Celestial King himself as he sees all." Suddenly, she began to dim slowly and I knew her time was up.

"Mother! Please don't leave, what if I have more questions?" I said, clutching the book as I did. I didn't want to lose her again.

"Lucy, I'm sorry but my time here is done. Always follow your heart, it will lead you to where you need to go. I love you both so very much…" and with that, she faded away into the book, leaving it empty once again.

"No...No! Mother!" I screamed as I clutched the book to my chest. I sobbed into it as I slid to the floor, my heart breaking for losing her yet again. Father walked over and held my distraught self, knowing that it was all he could do.


	9. A New Development

_Everything is starting to come into full swing here in the next few chapters, so let's see what you think! I do hope you're liking it so far and thanks to all that have stuck around since the beginning! :3_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story!_

Ch.9

A New Development

(Natsu's POV)

Nightfall finally came over the land as I watched the moon trickle through the treetops. This land truly was beautiful, it's a shame father is laying waste to it. Looking back out over the pond, I shifted my position against the tree to a more comfortable spot.

"She'll be here soon…" I said aloud. I looked down at my hands, trying to remember the feeling they had when she touched them. Even the feeling she gave me in general was strange, but in a good way. I only hope that father never found her lest she be removed from this world for all eternity. In the distance behind me, I heard the rustling of leaves signaling a person approaching. Slowly, I peeked around the edge of the tree to watch as Lucy emerged from the foliage, thankful it wasn't someone else.

"Lucy!" I called to her, watching her head whip towards me.

"Natsu, you're already here? And I thought I came early." she said with a smile. As she approached me, I looked over her cloaked figure and watched her hair flow behind her. Strange, it seemed longer than yesterday? Maybe I didn't catch it at first. Lost in my daze, I didn't notice how close she got to me.

"Hey, wha-" and she silenced me with a hug. Blushing furiously, I cautiously wrapped my arms around her, returning the gesture.

'She's hugging me! But why? Is this how humans pronounce love? We just met yesterday, she can't like me that much already! Even though I kinda do…' My thoughts ran rampant as she pulled away slightly to look at me.

"It's good to see you. Sorry for being forward, I needed a hug from a friend."

"Oh! Uh, that's fine. Glad I could be of help...I guess?"

"I've just had an...interesting day. Thank you for obliging." she said as she walked over to the tree. I followed suit and sat down next to her when she found her spot. Gazing over the pond, she continued to speak.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything. What on your mind?" I leaned towards her, ready to focus.

"Have you ever been in a situation where you were given a huge job and didn't know how to start? Or what to do?" she asked, looking at me.

"Sometimes. But I just remember to take one step at a time and ask for help when I need to. There isn't anything you can't do as long as you believe in yourself and your heart." Damn my compassionate nature, I sounded mushy right there.

"Believe your heart...huh. Funny you should mention that." she whispered.

"Why is it funny?"

"...no reason. But thank you, that helps." she smiled at me then. This smile was different though, as if it was the truest most heart felt smile in all the world. My heart pulled in my chest as I looked at her, as if it wanted me to do something about it.

"Y-you're welcome." I stammered out. She continued to look at me as her smile faded, as if studying me. Suddenly, she turned her whole body towards me with a serious expression on her face.

"I need to ask you something!" she stated quickly.

"Ok…? Lucy, you're scaring me." I said hesitantly backing up from her a bit.

"You obviously know more about dragons than I do. I need to know who the dragon prince is and where I can find him!" Gods above, she can't be serious. Why is she looking for me? This would ruin everything if she found out who I was…

"The dragon prince? Why are you looking for him? He's no better than the king! You know he's the right hand general." Maybe scaring her will set her straight.

"I don't care! I need to find him. He's the only one that can help me." she said solemnly as she sat back down.

"Help you with what? Lucy, you're not making any sense." I reached out and touched her arm, hopefully bringing her back down to earth. She looked at me, her expression serious.

"What I am about to tell you doesn't go anywhere else. I trust you with this. Tell anyone and I will hunt you down myself." She pointed at me with that last statement, knowing there were truth behind her words.

"Yes ma'am...not a soul." I said in my stiffened state.

"Alright. Here goes...Natsu, I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm not just some ordinary village girl. I am Lucy Heartfilia, the princess to the Fiore kingdom. And just recently, I was given my mother's former title as celestial princess. What that completely means, i'm unsure as of right now. But all I know is that I was told that in order to stop the warlord of death, I am to seek the aid of the dragon prince. And then again, It's not really his help I need. I need to 'tame' him, or so the prophecy says. He has the key I need to open the door towards stopping this dreadful war." she finished with a sigh and looked at me. I couldn't find the words I needed to respond to her. Not only was she looking for me but she was the celestial princess. The one father ordered me to kill.

"Lucy..I…" I have to tell her. She'll die if I don't protect her. Gods help me, I hope she doesn't leave me for this.

"What is it Natsu?" she asked, her focus still on me.

"I…"


	10. Strike

_Welcome back! Thanks so much for all those who have been here since the beginning and made this what its become! Please read and review, I hope this is still enjoyable to read!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing Fairy Tail related! I only own the plot of this fic. :3_

Ch. 10

Strike

(Lucy's POV)

He sat in front of me, unable to look at me as if he was nervous. Nervous of what, I wasn't sure but I bet it had something to do with what I just told him. Maybe he didn't want to near me now that he knows I'm from the royal family? That does put him in danger now that he fraternized with not only a human but a royal one at that.

"Natsu, I'm sorry. You must be scared now that I told you who I am. You could be killed if anyone found out we've been meeting like this."

"No, that's not it at all. What I wanted to say was-"

 _DING, DING, DING, DING, DING!_

"What the hell is that?" he asked as the bells continued to chime through the night. I know those bells anywhere.

"Alarm bells. There must be an attack. You have to go. Now!" I forced him to stand with me as I quickly grabbed my cloak.

"But Lucy, what about-"

"There's no time! Now go before they find us!" And yet he still stood there, not wanting to leave me. Pushing any sort of embarrassment aside, I quickly came up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a small hug.

"I'll be fine. We'll meet back here once it's safe." I said as he embraced me.

"If I never see you again, I hope we meet in another life. Maybe then I'll get the chance to love you." he whispered into my ear.

I froze, not believing what I just heard. He pushed me away and gave me one last longing look before he ran to the trees. I needed to move...but I couldn't. I stood fixated on the spot he ran through, hoping he would come back. But he never did. Finally gaining the drive to move, I turned and began to head out of the forest. I needed to defend my people, even though I couldn't defend my heart against this feeling. As I made my way to the end of the forest, I saw smoke towering into the sky from a village near the castle wall. Breaking into a run, I darted towards the castle in hopes I made it before the enemy did. As if on cue, my boots began to glow and I felt myself going faster as if I was cutting through the air.

"What the..?" I looked down and saw small glowing wings on either side of my boots.

'I guess my celestial powers are kicking in. Wonder if I can make more out of it?' My newfound speed put me in close vicinity of the castle wall now and I could see enemy forces trying to fight their way in. Trying my powers yet again, I placed energy underneath the balls of my feet so I could walk over the wall. Slowly but surely, I began to rise from the ground and watched as the men underneath me stared in disbelief. When I reached the top, I searched for father's window and began to walk in that direction. I reached my destination fairly quickly and busted the window open with my foot.

"What the- Lucy! What in the god's name are you doing? How did you get up this high?!" my father shouted as he darted to help me through the window.

"Oh, uh, I learned a few new tricks. Sorry to worry you. What is going on?" I said as I looked around the room. The horsemen were gathered around father's desk which had a map spread out on top of it. Mr. Andervale was also present as he took notes of what they said, probably to tell the troops later.

"They have launched a midnight attack. We didn't know they were this close already, or we would have organized a lot sooner." his frustration leaked into his words, knowing he might be cornered.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I am a celestial princess now, I should be able to perform a spell or two. Or at least try…"

"You know, you might be onto something. Andervale, please fetch me Leyla's journals." he said to my tutor. He bowed slightly before darting towards my mother's painting. Pushing it aside, he touched a small brick which turned sideways and revealed a hidden space. Grabbing 3 books from within, he put the stone and painting back in place before returning over to us. He placed the books in my hand and returned to his quill.

"Lucy, these were your mother's research journals. She recorded all of her effective celestial magic trials so you could have something to reference here in the future. There might be something in there that can help us." father said as he tapped the top book in my hand.

"I'll start looking. You worry about your troop placement." I said as I sat down in his chair. He nodded and turned back to his horsemen as I looked at the books before me. Opening the first book, I began skimming through its pages looking for any sort of attack spells. Nothing was yielded to me in that one, so moving to the next I noticed a red piece of ribbon sticking out from a certain page. Opening the journal to the marked page, I read through the page quickly and realized why it was marked.

"Father, I found something!"

xXx

(Natsu's POV)

xXx

Darting through the field, I approached father's camp or what was left of it. Only a few soldiers hung around the deserted place, probably to make sure no humans returned in case they were to fall back. Walking up to the nearest soldier, he realized who I was and stood at attention.

"At ease, soldier. Explain where the rest of the army is." I asked briskly.

"Sir! His majesty ordered us into formation early this evening. We attacked the human castle, catching the humans off guard as they are weakest at night. The E battalion was ordered to stay here and protect our base camp if they were to return." He finished, looking confused as to why I wouldn't know.

"Dammit. That's what I thought. Thank you, return to your post." I said as I turned to head towards my tent. I needed my sword if I was to head into that battle. Throwing the curtained door aside, I went to the chest in the corner and threw it open. Grabbing my helmet and long sword, I ran out and headed towards the castle as I donned my equipment.

"Gods above, please don't let them touch Lucy."


	11. Heart Wave

_So...I is much bad author...Im so sorry for not posting in such a long time! Between work and the holidays and all that, sitting down to write has been quite hard. But I finally wrote a few more chapters, so those will be up soon! I love you all, my dear followers!_

 _~yashagirl24_

 _DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Fairy Tail. All credit to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot._

Ch. 11

Heart Wave

(Lucy's POV)

"A shield?" he asked, thinking I was nuts.

"Yes, a shield! It would be impenetrable by the dragon forces. Mother called it the "Heart Wave" as it only lets those I love enter it's protection. And since I love our human people, this would be perfect!" I exclaimed, finally able to help the cause. He pondered my plan, making sure it would be a good strategical move.

"Father, I know you have your doubts, but we need to go on the defensive so our armies can regroup and form a plan. The shield will throw all of the dragon forces out of its circle, saving the civilians that are still out there." I said, hopefully reassuring my plan. He looked at me, then looked back at his horsemen, then returned to me. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he smiled at me.

"I trust in your judgement, my dear. Let's give it a try. It's all we have to work with right now." he finished with a nod.

"I won't let you down." I turned and grabbed the book before exiting the room. Walking briskly down the stairs, I turned the book open again to run through mother's directions until I had it memorized. I walked to my room as I finished reading and proceeded to grab my tiara off of my vanity. I secured it in place upon my head and looked upon my reflection, still feeling out of place with it on.

"Ok. You can do this. They're all counting on you." I said to myself, keeping my breathing in check so I didn't start to panic. Grabbing the book again as a precaution, I walked out and headed up to my father's chambers which happened to be the tallest tower in the castle. Opening the door, I walked through his large expanse of a room and out on to the balcony. Drawing the curtains behind me, I turned and looked upon the scene below. People were still screaming as the fires raged on and the dragons attacked. They filled the streets and the surrounding land, trying to fight their way in. My heart was crushed at the sight of my kingdom being ravaged this way. Pulling in my resolve, I closed my eyes and began to focus.

"This will end now."

xXx

(Natsu's POV)

xXX

I rushed through the forest, the smell of fire beginning to fill my nostrils the closer I got. I watched the forest part for me as I finally reached its edge, to which I looked over the fields at the disaster before me. Multiple pillars of smoke rose to the skies, causing the night sky to look even darker than normal while blocking out the moon and stars. Screams echoed through the night, putting my nerves on edge even more so than they already were. It surprised me though that they were not infiltrating the castle just yet. They could have easily flown over the wall. Father must be moving cautiously, in case the celestial princess made an appearance.

"Lucy…" My thoughts brought me back to her, remembering her title and all that she was. If father found her...she was as good as dead. And so would I since I didn't take her out myself. I needed to find her and take her far away from here. Even if I had to drag her out of the castle to do it. Unfurling my wings, I lifted off into the air and sped towards the castle. Thankfully, the smoke hid my form as I neared the wall in case the soldiers down below spotted me. I circled towards the front, looking for an easy way in while trying not to be noticed. Glancing up, I spotted the tallest tower within the walls and saw a figure walking towards the balcony edge. Gliding towards the figure, they slowly came into vision and I figured out who it was. Lucy stood there, her hair blowing softly in the wind, as she looked down at the chaos below. Trying not to scare her, I floated towards the balcony slowly so I could try and get her attention. She then closed her eyes and extended her arms out by her sides, her hands beginning to glow as she spoke something to herself. Suddenly, she shot her arms towards the sky as a golden pillar materialized and enveloped her entire body. I froze, unable to comprehend the enormous amount of power that emitted from her. She began to float up into the pillar, her eyes opening up again and her arms moving to stretch out in front of her. Then, out of nowhere, a large black form flew up and appeared in front of her. Wings outstretched, my father flew in front of Lucy with his greatsword in hand. Taking his sword and holding it above his head in a striking position, he began to shout at her.

"This ends now, you celestial wench! Meet your end against my blade!" He yelled as he brought the blade down.

" _BEGONE_." Suddenly, there was a huge pulse of light and father went flying through the air. The burst of energy sent me spiraling down, my wings unable to keep me up after the blast. The world swirled together and went black…

xXx

Lucy's POV

xXx

"Oh..my stars…" I exclaimed, breathing heavily. Looking around me, I watched as my magic swirled around the land and created a boundary around us. Dragon soldiers became encased in magic and were suddenly thrown out of the perimeter. The boundary light then shot upwards and encased us in a dome, meaning the protection magic was now in place.

"Lucy!" I turned to the voice behind me and watched my father push the curtain open. He looked upon the magic surrounding us and pulled me into a bear hug.

"You did it! My dear daughter, you drove them out! We're safe!" he exclaimed as he held me close. Hugging him back, I felt nothing but pride and relief since I saved them. Pulling away from him, I looked at the surrounding land and still saw the evidence of their attack.

"Father, we should go down there and see what we can do to help. There's probably a lot of wounded villagers."

"I agree. Let's gather the men and head down there." He said as he lead me to the stairs. Following closely behind, we headed down to the castle entrance and found some soldiers bringing in the wounded.

"Great job men. The dragon forces have been pushed back. Take this time to bring in the wounded and to begin barricade defenses." he addressed to them. They all shouted back with a 'Yes, sir!' and began their assignments.

"Father, I am going to go and help them scout out the victims that might be hidden by debris." I said as I headed towards the gate. He nodded his approval before turning to some of his army captains. Before I could even make it over the threshold, a scout bolted inside and over to father.

"Sir!... A dragon… a dragon managed to stay inside the perimeter!" he said, still catching his breath.

"What?! Horsemen! Bring the enemy here at once!" father shouted out. The scout turned towards the oncoming horsemen and led them outside. Slowly turning back around, I walked and stood next to my father.

"I...I don't know how...that should have been impossible…" I said softly. I felt so defeated, knowing my magic had failed.

"It's alright my dear. It was your first time releasing such magic on a grand scale. I expected a hiccup or two. If anything, this could be beneficial." He wrapped his arm around me in a small hug, reassuring me that all will be alright. I smiled slightly, feeling somewhat better by what he said. We stood there for a few moments before we saw one of the horsemen walk in, the others right behind him while dragging in the fallen soldier. They walked towards us, the single horseman addressing father when he spoke.

"Sir. We have retrieved the dragon as requested. But we have no ordinary soldier on our hands. The gods smiled down upon us when they delivered this vile creature to us. Behold, none other that the Warlord of Death's right hand general. The Red Devil." he said, turning towards the limp dragon. One of the horsemen holding him removed the helmet he was wearing and pulled his hair upwards to reveal his face. A gasp emitted from my mouth as I slowly walked over to him, my heart practically petrified.

"N..Natsu?"


	12. Happiness For a Lifetime

_Another chapter! Enjoy!_

 _~yashagirl24_

 _DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Fairy Tail! Just the plot of this fic. :3_

Ch. 12

Happiness For a Lifetime

(Lucy's POV)

"Take him to my personal chambers. Now!" I shouted, before anyone else could say anything.

"Lucy, are you mad? Do you understand who this is?!" Father gripped my arm as he pointed at Natsu. I didn't care though. I knew what would happen if I didn't intervene.

"I do. Trust me. Now take him upstairs. Don't make me repeat myself again." I said in a lower tone. The horsemen looked at my father but proceeded to take him up the palace steps, disregarding his furious look. Turning to him, I looked him straight in the eye as I began to speak.

"Father. I understand your concern but this particular man is only to be dealt with by me. I know it's strange, but I know who he is and I know he will help us."

"I don't think you heard him when he said that he is the right hand general in our enemy's army! I will not have some blood thirsty mongrel in my daughter's bedroom!" he shouted back.

"HE IS NOT A MONGREL!" I screamed, unable to contain myself anymore. Not wanting to say anything else I would regret, I pushed past him and followed them up the stairs. I heard him shout my name as I ran up, but I didn't listen. My pride wouldn't let me. I made it to my door just as the horsemen were walking out. They gave me a glare as they walked past, probably thinking I was a traitor. I didn't say anything as I walked into my room and shut the door behind me, using my magic to block anyone from entering. Looking over at my bed, I watched as Natsu remained motionless in his comatose state. His breathing was somewhat shallow as if his chest was being constricted by the dented armor plate.

"I better get that armor plate off. He can't breathe well with it on." I said to myself as I walked over and began messing with the clips. Unbuckling the straps on his shoulders loosened the top chest piece, the side belts pulling to stay in place. I unstrapped those too and removed the top half from his body. As soon as I moved it, he took a deep breath and seemed to relax slightly. The black tank top he wore under his armor was torn slightly and I could see bruises starting to form on what skin was showing. A dark spot was present near the bottom of his ribcage and upon touching the spot, I came back with blood on my fingers.

"Damn it, he's injured." I cursed under my breath as I quickly got up and moved over to my wash basin. Taking the towel I had sitting there along with the bowl of water, I went back over and sat it next to him. Turning to my vanity, I grabbed the small dagger I had sitting there and moved to stand in front of him. Grabbing the bottom hem of his shirt and placing it over the dagger's edge I cut up towards the neck, slicing the damaged shirt in two. I then proceeded to wash the remaining blood off of him which revealed to me the source of his injury. A deep puncture wound, about the size of a large coin, was still producing blood even as I pressed the towel against it. Keeping the pressure upon it, I yanked open a drawer on my bedside table and pulled out my small sewing kit.

'He's knocked out cold. I should be able to stitch him up without moving' I thought as I left the towel on his wound to thread my needle. All threaded and ready to go, I removed the towel and pushed his skin together close enough so I could begin.

"Alright..here goes nothing...gods, help me." I said, breathing out all of my anxiety. I slowly began my pushing through my first stitch, careful to watch his breathing and if he made any expressions. He continued to breath normal and not move, so I continued on making the various stitches I needed. Since the wound wasn't too incredibly large, I was able to finish quickly and clean up what blood flowed out during the process. Finally stitched up and clean, I sat next to him and relaxed slightly. I watched as he slept peacefully, out of harm's way for the time being. My eyes began to wander over his form, watching as his tanned chest rose and fell from each breath. He had an impressive set of abs and the same curious marks on his sides that adorned his arms and face. Looking back up to his head, I noticed a small black cord hanging off of his neck. Gingerly, I pulled on it to feel a weighted object resting towards the right side of his neck. Reaching underneath his neck, I grabbed the small object and held it in my hand. Attached to the cord was a small golden key. It had a star at the top with sapphires encrusted into the points.

"What? This looks like-" As if on cue, the key began to glow in my hand and shot light in every direction. The light spread through my entire room and I watched as a small figure materialized in front of my eyes.

xXx

(Natsu's POV)

xXx

It hurt. Everywhere. It hurt to breathe, to think. But if I was hurting, then I must be alive. I flexed my hands and legs, putting the feeling of motion back in them as I tried to open my eyes. They just felt so heavy. Just as I began to crack them though, I was blinded by bright light and moved my hand to cover my eyes. My hand ran into a body though and I didn't think when I grabbed what felt like the wrist of someone. The light faded slightly and I tested my eyes once again. Finally able to open them, I found myself laying in front of Lucy with her looking at something floating in her hand.

"L...Lucy?" I pushed out, wondering what was going on. She turned to look at me, eyes wide in surprise.

"Natsu! Your key...it bears celestial magic." she said as she looked at the small figure in her hand. Shifting slightly, I inched to sit up somewhat so I could see what she was talking about. It hurt to move still, but I needed to know what she was talking about. The figure in her hand looked like an older man, but very much supped up in fine robes. He had a long silver beard and hair to match, which a tall crown sat upon his head. He continued to look at Lucy as he began to speak.

"Lucy, my dear princess. You have done well. The key you hold in your hand is what opens the case to completing your mission. This key should also be the possession of the dragon prince, Natsu." he said in a deep voice. She glanced over at me but looked back upon the figure.

"Yes, your grace. I have tamed the dragon prince. I will continue on to defeat the Warlord of Death as you, the Celestial King, have foretold." she said. The figure nodded to her but then turned around, facing me.

"Natsu, the great dragon prince. Your father has caused these lands enough trouble and strife. You too have a great task ahead of you, one that will cause you to go against your blood. Will you work with the Celestial princess to finish her mission?" he said in a bold tone. I gulped slightly and glanced up at Lucy. She was also looking at me, her beautiful brown eyes filled with hope and determination.

"Yes, sir. I will gladly lay down my life for her." I answered then, not looking away from her. She blushed at my words.

"A noble answer. Should the celestial princess complete her mission, there lies another fate ahead of you that will grant you happiness for a lifetime. If not, then you might as well be dead." I nodded and watched as he turned back to Lucy.

"I put my full trust in you and the dragon that lies before you. Do not fail me." And like that, he vanished.


End file.
